1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus having laser light as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are lighting apparatuses which include a light-emitting component containing phosphors that emit light with laser light transmitted by an optical fiber as excitation light, and illuminate by converting the laser light into light of a desired color. Since the laser light to be used as excitation light has a high energy density, there is a need for a technique for preventing the laser light from directly entering the eyes of a person even in the case where the light-emitting component falls off.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-154995 (Patent Literature 1) describes a technique in which a light-dispersing material containing minute particles of silicon oxide or titanium oxide in a dispersed manner is placed on a side of the light-emitting component which is opposite to the side that is irradiated with laser light, to reduce the coherence of the laser light in the event that the light-emitting component cracks or falls off, etc.